


Light It Up (I'm On Fire)

by idkspookystuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom!Dan, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, RPF, Riding, Smut, dom!Phil, sub!dan, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Phil trying to sleep on a hot summer night, but Dan keeps complaining about the heat and doesn't let him sleep. Suddenly, Phil moves on top of Dan, presses him down onto the bed and says, "If you don't stop going on about how hot it is, I'm going to give you a reason to feel hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light It Up (I'm On Fire)

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt from my friend, Sam: Imagine Person A of your OTP trying to sleep on a hot summer night, but Person B keeps complaining about the heat and doesn't let them sleep. Suddenly, Person A moves on top of Person B, presses them down on the bed, and says, "If you don't stop going on about how hot it is, I'm going to give you a reason to feel hot."

“It’s so bloody hot!” Dan yelled from next to Phil. They had gone on holiday to Florida, and neither of the couple had really expected how hot it would get. Of course, in booking the trip, when the customer support woman had asked Phil,

“Would you like a fan in your room?”

Phil had replied, “Oh, no thanks! My partner and I are usually plenty cold.”

That was a mistake.

“Why don’t you take your jumper off, love?” Phil asked, attempting to be supportive. Dan rolled his eyes, a hand on his hip as he looked back at his boyfriend. The older raised his eyebrows, his hands up in defense. “Well then, stop complaining. Come on, let’s go to sleep, yeah?” He laid down onto the bed, his own jumper abandoned somewhere on the floor in favor of one of Dan’s shirts, (just because it was the nearest thing. Not because he took comfort in being smaller than the younger boy.)

Dan crawled next to Phil, kissing the older boy softly. Phil smiled into the kiss. God, he could do this forever. Just loose himself in the way Dan moved against him, trace his fingers down his boyfriend’s soft curves, down his spine. Dan pulled away after a minute, his lips kissed red and his face flushed to announce to Phil, “It’s too hot to fuck.”

Phil laughed softly at that, scooting out from underneath Dan and turning the light out. He kissed Dan one last time before announcing, “Now try to get some sleep, won’t you?”

Sure, Dan had _tried_ to sleep. In fact, he spent a good hour trying. He sighed, grabbing his phone and looking at the time. It was nearly one in the morning, and Phil had promised a fun filled day instead. He knew that he shouldn’t wake Phil up, (not because Phil was cranky when woken up. Quite the opposite actually. He hated for Dan to be awake and thinking about life by himself. He may have an existential crisis.) Still, he was utterly bored and couldn’t sleep. And so he called out into the dark room, “Phil?”

“Yeah?” Came the reply from next to him as the older boy turned onto his stomach. Dan felt momentarily bad about waking Phil up, but the feeling quickly passed as yet another heat wave came through the window.

“I’m hot.” Dan said simply, to which Phil groaned. “Phil,” Dan repeated when he didn’t get a response. “Phil, Phil. Phil I’m hot. Phil. Phil. Phil wak-“

Dan was cut off by Phil tackling him down to the bed, trapping his arms above his head and growling, “If you don’t stop going on about how hot it is, I’m gonna give you a reason to feel hot.”

Dan visibly gulped at the response because that was not what he was expecting but it was sure as hell welcomed, and whispered softly, “O-oh yeah? W-what are you going to do about it?” Phil smirked at that and leaned down to kiss at his boyfriend’s neck. “Phil,” Dan whined, attempting to wiggle out from under his boyfriend’s grasp, “If you don’t stop that I’m gonna have bruises all down my neck and I won’t be able to make a new video.”

“You weren’t going to anyway.” Phil said, to which Dan laughed. Phil liked this, when they didn’t have to be all ‘serious business’ in bed. He liked giggling with his boyfriend and sharing fails and misjudging the floor to bed ratio and accidentally knocking them both onto the floor in a tangle of limbs and half discarded clothing.

Phil pulled Dan’s jumper off with a smile, whispering softly, “I’ve been waiting to do that ever since you started complaining about the damn heat in here,” before catching his lips in a kiss. Unlike their kiss from just hours before, this one was heated. Phil turned them over, pulling his boyfriend into his lap, who gladly accepted his seat, running his hands through his boyfriend’s hair with a newly found passion. Dan’s lips parted with his lust driven mind, giving Phil the opportunity to slip his tongue past Dan’s lips, the couple moving together with a practiced ease after years of being together. Dan pulled away from the kiss to tug his shirt over his head before attaching his lips to Phil’s again. The older boy laughed softly at that, moving to grab Dan’s hips so that he didn’t accidentally fall off the bed.

Phil was the one to break their kiss this time, moving to kiss down Dan’s neck. Dan said he hated having his neck touched in public, but in bed it was his greatest weakness. Phil smiled as Dan clawed at his lower back. He pulled away from Dan’s neck long enough to tug his own shirt over his head before biting Dan’s neck, kissing over the mark to soothe it. Dan sighed softly, whimpering into Phil’s ear, “Oh, just _fuck me,_ please.”

“You’re a greedy bottom, aren’t you?” Phil muttered against Dan’s neck, sucking another mark before pulling away to ask, “Where did you put the lube?” When Dan banged his head against Phil’s shoulder, the older laughed softly and asked, “What?”

“I left it in my bag. Which is all the way across the room.” Dan dramatically pointed to the corner where both of them had left their luggage and Phil laughed softly, ushering Dan out of his lap before walking over to Dan’s suitcase, fishing through it for what he was looking for. He found the bottle with a small laugh, holding it up to tease Dan. “A hundred milliliter bottle, eh?”

“In accordance with the British government,” Dan said with a mock salute before making grabby hands towards his boyfriend. “I’ll buy more in the morning. Come back here.”

Phil couldn’t resist that invitation and shrugged off his own pants before crawling back over Dan and kissing him chastely. “How do you want to do this?”

“I want to ride you,” Dan whispered, returning the kiss with one of his own. Phil smiled at that, (he hadn’t been lying, his boyfriend really was a greedy bottom,) and rolled off of Dan, handing the lube over to him with a smirk. Dan titled his head in confusion, which was utterly cute if Phil was being honest, and asked, “What are you giving me this for?”

“I want you to fuck yourself open.” Phil growled, shrugging his own boxers off. Dan’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head and he nodded, quickly kicking himself out of his own tight jeans and boxers before opening the bottle. He looked back at Phil, (bless him, after six years together, he still doubted himself,) and, upon receiving a nod from Phil, poured some into his hand. He slowly pushed a finger into himself, gasping with a mix of pain and pleasure.

“Phil,” He said softly once he had managed to catch his breath, “Phil, I feel silly.”

“You look so hot.” Phil said, immediately crawling to his boyfriend’s side to try to ease some of his anxiety. “Tell me how it feels, bear, yeah? That’ll make you feel better.”

“Feels-“ Dan stopped, adding another finger with a gasp before continuing, “It feels weird. But good. So good.” He slowly fucked himself onto his fingers before throwing his head back and whining, “Phil!”

“Can I fuck you, bear?” Phil asked softly, taking the lube from his boyfriend and slowly spreading it over his length. Dan nodded quickly, pulling his fingers out of himself before looking Phil over.

“I-I’m riding you, right?” He asked, almost as if unsure of himself. Phil nodded with a small smile, laying back on the bed, his back supported by a pile of pillows formed hastily. Dan smiled softly and kissed Phil passionately before slowly sinking down onto his boyfriend, his head thrown back in pleasure. “Phil!” He called back. The older man grabbed Dan’s hips, attempting to stop himself from bucking into the tight heat.

“When you’re ready, bear.” Phil said softly. Dan took a minute to adjust to the presence in this arse before slowly sliding up, quickly slamming himself down. He formed a rhythm fairly quick after that, Phil using his tight grip on Dan’s waist to help lift him up. Dan gasped suddenly and his rhythm haltered, Phil smirking up at him as he whispered, “Found your prostate, did I, bear?”

“Phil,” Dan moaned out, the entire room overtaken with his shouts as he quickly fucked himself down onto Phil, now only chasing his own pleasure. Phil smirked at his boyfriend’s obvious pleasure and wrapped a hand around his cock, whispering soft enough so that the people in the room next door didn’t hear them, but loud enough so that Dan could hear it over his moans, “Come for me, Dan.”

As if his body had been waiting for Phil’s go-ahead, he came quickly and loudly into Phil’s fist, his back arching and his head thrown back. Phil smiled at the sight and fucked Dan through his orgasm, waiting until his boyfriend came down to pull his hand away. Dan looked down, a blush on his cheeks as he kept fucking himself down onto Phil, trying to get his older boyfriend to finish. “Come on, Phil. You can let go. You did so well. I came so hard under your hand. Come, please, Phil,” He whined out, (and damn, if that boy didn’t have the ability to sound like he was on the brink of orgasm right after he had already came.)

Phil came with a soft, “Oh, Dan,” coming inside the younger boy. Dan fucked him through it, muttering the entire time, “You’re so good, Phil. Look so pretty.”

When Phil came back down, Dan pulled off of him, wincing slowly at the loss at his arse before lying next to Phil.  The older of the two got up and got a towel, cleaning both of them off as he came back. He tossed the towel to the floor before pulling Dan close to his chest, both boys exhausted.

“Hey Phil?” Dan asked quietly, to which Phil answered with a sleepy, “Yeah?”

“It’s really hot in here.”


End file.
